


A lovely Explosion

by lilolilyrae



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Q made Bond an exploding pen in his downtime. Now, James has to pay.Inspired by the 4th chapter ofDon't Hold Backby Hatefulofsorrow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon Q- how hard could it be, it's an exploding pen, it has been done before!'  
> 'Yes, without any safety regs maybe. You don't get it, I'd have to start over completely, and contrary to popular belief I actually have work to do! I'd have to do it in my downtime, and I'd like to sleep and not live off coffee if I get the chance! I don't even like coffee, there's just not enough coffeine in earl grey!'  
> 'I'd totally owe you one, I'd do anything you want!'
> 
> 'Anything...?'  
> Judging by Q's smirk, James was going to regret this sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-07

 

> **I wrote this like two years ago and never posted it bc @hatefulofsorrow didn't reply until date as to whether they're ok with it, guess they're just not active anymore... Did beta the fic a bit now myself, but still sorry for the shitty quality - at least I think I've improved till then :D**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  
_'I'd do everything for you, my love, everything! Believe me! C'mon Q- how hard can it be, it's an exploding pen, and it has been done before!'_

  
_'Yes, without any safety regs maybe. You don't get it, I'd have to start over completely, and contrary to popular belief-' Q threw bond a dirty look- 'I actually do have work to do! I'd have to do it in my downtime, and I'd like to sleep and not live off coffee if I get the chance! I don't even like coffee, there's just not enough coffeine in earl grey!'_  
  
_'You heard me Q. I'd totally owe you one, I'd do anything you want!'_

_'Anything...?'_

_'Anything!'_

_Judging by Q's smirk, he was gonna regret this sooner or later._

 

 

That exchange has happened quite a while ago. To be honest, Q expects Bond to have forgotten about it by now- which he hasn't, of course, but James isn't sure whether Q still remembers it either.

He still sometimes pesters him about an exploding pen, but it's all half-hearted attempts, and they both know it.

 

 

  
Right now, James feels half asleep.

He has just came back from his latest mission, having debriefed quickly (and didn't the name of it say that that was the point- _brief-_ ly?) over the coms before heading home, skipping medical entirely and desperately awaiting Q- and sleep- in an actual bed- only to find their flat empty.

 

Well, Q's flat really, but Bond slept here whenever he was in town and his own apartment was practically empty at this point, all his belongings (which wasn't much to begin with) slowly having migrated to Q's place.

So he might just as well think of it as theirs- even if he only dared to do so in the safety of his own head. 

James really liked his cute little bouffin, and right now he'd like nothing more than to curl up with him in bed, but Q wasn't there and god knows when the guy would get a break from work.

Still, he was exhausted, so James decided not to wait up for Q to come home and went to bed instead, instantly falling asleep.

 

 

Hours, or maybe just minutes later, he really can't tell, James is painfully torn from his slumber- he had been dreaming, and a dream that for once hadn't even included any slaughter. He really wishes he were still asleep, except that voice that woke him definitely belongs to Q-

"I finished it!"

"...you finished what?

Q? What's going on? Why are you smiling?"

Q just grinned even wider.

James looked at his phone.  
'"It's 5am!! Why the hell are you even awake??"

  
"I finished the exploding pen!"

"What?!"  
Bond startled at that.

"Where is it? Can I see? Can I _try_  it?"

  
"Okay. First of all, it's still a prototype, so you won't 'try' it until I'm sure that I can reproduce it, and second, you won't get a single look at it until you cleaned the flat."

  
'What?"

James looked quite dumbstruck, and Q just had to laugh out loud.

"Tidy up, dumbass! You owe me a favour, and it looks terrifying in here, so that's what I want you to do"

"Not as if that's my fault"  
James grumbled.

And Q had to admit to himself that James wasn't wrong: while Q was quite the neat freak when it came to his work, at home he couldn't care less about the empty food boxes everywhere, or the plates in the sink, or the clothes on the floor...

And while James didn't usually do anything against it either, he was trained enough as an agent who wasn't supposed to leave parts of what could identify him lying around just everywhere that he didn't contribute to the chaos.

  
"So... Did I understand you correctly? I said I would do absolutely anything, and the favour you're calling is- you want me to _clean our flat_?"  
  
Q opened his mouth to answer- but then it struck him full force what James had just said.

He closed his mouth, opened it again, didn't know what to say, and, realising that he must look pretty hilarious, shut it close again.  
  
"What?"

Seeing Q's shocked face, James was completely puzzled now himself. He was not used to the sensation. Maybe he was just still too tired? Wait, did Q maybe think he wouldn't do what he asked of him, just because he thought it was a bit silly?

"Hey, of course I'll do it- you do know that, right? I know that I owe you a favour, I won't back out now, I-"

  
Q shut him up with an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, James cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Whaat was that for ...?"

  
Q blushed  
"Well... You said 'our flat'..."

  
"Oh. I just. I mean, I know we never talked about it, but... I basically live here? And I just- no, wait, given your reaction just now I take it you don't think it's a bad thing??"

  
Q smiled softly.

"Not at all, love. And now- you get to tidy _our_  flat!"

 

  
"Sleep first!"

James pulled Q down onto the bed, and, laughing, Q let him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“PICK UP YOUR FEET,” Bond yelled over the sound of the vacuum cleaner lightly tapping Q’s foot.

Q looked up from his laptop and smiled brightly at James, lifting as requested.

He shifted positions on the couch and settled for just laying down with one of  his tablets instead.

 

“IM GLAD YOU’RE GETTING COMFORTABLE,” James yelled sarcastically, but his tone had already lost impact by trying to compete with the sound of the vacuum.

 

He finished with that area and started clearing things off the coffee table to wipe it down as Jude laid on his stomach and wiggled his feet in the air. T

Earlier, the cat had taken off to hide from the loud obnoxious sounds of the vacuum cleaner.

 

“Does this cleaning package come with snacks, 007?”, Q teased as he looked at James.

“Snacks….you have the nerve to ask me for snacks??” Bond said, with a tone that straddled harsh and playful.

 

“There are some grapes in the fridge but I might make a mess if I get them myself you know,” Q said in an almost sing-song-y fashion and looked up at James with his big eyes.

 

James gave up, trying to appear resentfully, and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen to wash a bowl full of grapes.

 

“Here, your majesty” he said sourly as he forcefully dropped the bowl next to Q.

 

He sat down on the floor, taking a break from the cleaning, and leaned against the couch with his head near Q's, who was smiling as he ate a grape.

 

“You’re in a disgustingly good mood. It’s actually really gross. Do you hate cleaning that much?” Bond said, almost amused at Q’s beaming smile.

"Maybe I just love watching you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [crazybadgirl45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45)


End file.
